1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic component and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with improved portability and high performance of an electronic device, while an effort to provide more functions in a smaller volume is continuously conducted, a technology embedding an electronic component in a substrate has been spotlighted as part of a next generation multi-functional and small package technologies.
As an example, Patent Document 1 discloses the circuit substrate in which the electronic component is embedded.
For example, in the case in which the multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) is embedded in the circuit substrate, an external electrode of the MLCC may be connected to a circuit pattern of the circuit substrate through a via. However, as a size of the MLCC is minimized, it is difficult to form the external electrode connected to the via so as to have a uniform shape. Therefore, a problem of reliable connection to the via, or the like may be generated.